finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabranth
Judge Gabranth is a character in Final Fantasy XII. A main antagonist, he is a Judge Magister, the highest rank possible in the Archadian Empire. However, while he may appear to serve the Empire loyally, inside he is a broken man. Story Early Life Born Noah fon Ronsenburg, Noah is the twin brother of Basch fon Ronsenburg. They lived and grew up in the Republic of Landis, before it was invaded by Archadia. Basch fled their hometown, to Dalmasca, but Noah stayed, and joined the Archadian Military. Here, he climbed the ranks, and became Judge Magister Gabranth. Two years before the main events of Final Fantasy XII, Gabranth was present at the Dalmascan counter-attack at Nalbina Fortress. However, he wasn't involved in the fighting. Instead, he killed King Raminas of Dalmasca while impersonating his brother, Basch. This was to trick all survivors into thinking that their captain had turned traitor, and to give Archadia an excuse to take over Dalmasca. For the next two years, Basch would be locked up in the Nalbina Dungeon, where Gabranth would be his interrogator. Dog of Archadia Serving as right hand to Emperor Gramis, Gabranth reported to him of Vayne's activities and vowed to the emperor that he protect Larsa so that he may never have to see the violence of war. Later, after Gramis' passing, Judge Drace, correctly accused Vayne of killing his own father. However, to test Gabranth's loyality, Vayne appointed him as Drace's executioner. Reluctantly, he killed the Judge, but during her dying breath, she asked Gabranth to be guard Larsa in her place, which Gabranth promised he would. Broken Pride While at the Pharos at Ridorana, the party encounters Gabranth at the Sun-Cryst. Now a broken man, torn between his duty and honor, he tells Ashe that the best course of action is to take the nethicite and avenge all who have fallen. However, when Ashe declines, Gabranth is confounded, yelling at the Princess to take back what is rightfully hers. Her further reluctance to do so causes Gabranth to attack the player party. However, he is easily defeated, and before he can do anything else, Dr Cid interrupts, telling Gabranth that he is pitiful, and serves no real purpose anymore. This greatly hurts the Judge, who is forced to retreat back to the Bahamut. Lord Larsa and Honor Aboard the Bahamut, after fighting his own brother, Gabranth was heavily wounded. Angered by how his brother still had pride and honour, Basch told Noah that as long as you still have something worth protecting, then you can still hold onto your honour. Gabranth then witnessed Vayne fighting the player party, where Larsa was hurt. After Vayne's transformation, he asks Gabranth to protect Larsa from the upcoming fight. Gabranth does so, by raising his sword to his former master. After the next fight, Gabranth stabs Vayne through the chest, causing him to retaliate by fatally wounding the Judge. After all the fighting, Gabranth is taken aboard the Strahl, where he dies. With his dying breath, he asks Basch to protect Lord Larsa, which Basch promises to do by donning his brother's armor and taking his place as Judge Magister. Battle The party fights Gabranth twice, at the Pharos at Ridorana and on board the Sky Fortress Bahamut. Gabranth focuses on Basch if he is in the active party. Sentence and Guilt are strong hits on one party member. Innocence and Circle of Judgment damage the entire party. During the second battle he will automatically Renew at 50% HP (while several abilities trigger) and boost himself with Enrage. Bestiary Entry Genus: Imperial Army Classification: Judge Page 1: Observations Being a member of the Order of Judges of the Imperial Archadian Ministry of Law, and Judge Magister of the 9th Bureau. The 9th Bureau, led by Gabranth, is primarily concerned with the gathering and dissemination of information. As a result, many of the bureau's activities are shrouded in secrecy. Gabranth, and his power, are respected by other Judge Magisters, and Emperor Gramis himself places great faith in this younger Judge. Related Enemies *Imperial Swordsman *Imperial Marksman *Imperial Hoplite *Imperial Magus *Mastiff *Judge *Imperial Gunner *Imperial Pilot *Imperial Beastmaster *Rook *Sphere Rook *Spinner Rook *Helm Rook *Judge Ghis (boss) *Judge Bergan (boss) *Cidolfus Demen Bunansa (boss) *Vayne Carudas Solidor (boss) *Vayne Novus & Sephira (boss) *The Undying (boss) Category:Final Fantasy XII non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy XII bosses